


Rain And Thunder

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, contemplating making this into a full oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Juvia hates the rain.





	Rain And Thunder

When Laxus had first found out that Juvia hated the rain, he had laughed, and laughed and laughed.

Then he had dragged her outside into a storm the first opportunity he got - to reeducate her on the wonders of thunderstorms (or so he claimed).

It was the first time Juvia had found someone who was willing to experience the rain with her.


End file.
